everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Qooqqa Nanoq
Qooqqa Nanoq is the daughter of the polar bear king from The King of the Polar Bears, a fairy tale by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Qooqqa Nanoq Age: 14 Parent's Story: The King of the Polar Bears Alignment: Royal Roommate: I live in an igloo. Secret Heart's Desire: To be a wise polar bear queen. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at ice fishing, swimming, and eating seals. Storybook Romance Status: I'll look to see which polar bear will be my polar bear king. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People think it's mean that I eat seals, and I tend to go into detail about how delicious they are. Favorite Subject: Lunch. It's great to have lots of food in here. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's not very welcoming of animal princesses. Best Friend Forever After: I love all my friends, but I'm especially close with my roommate Deanna. Character Appearance Qooqqa is a large polar bear with white fur and black eyes. She wears a blue sweater and a dark blue scarf. On her head is a blue ribbon. Personality Qooqqa, like all polar bears, has a voracious appetite. She is often seen gorging on food. She is also very strong and frequently partakes in physically grueling activities. She has a tendency to growl when she's angry. Biography Greetings! I am Qooqqa Nanoq. I am the daughter of the Polar Bear King. My father was a great polar bear. Unfortunately, he was slain by hunters, but luckily, he didn't completely die. He was taken in by the gulls, who gave him a coat of feathers. Of course, this wasn't easy when he went home. His subjects saw that he was not fit to be a polar bear king. A big bear named Woof challenged him to a duel. In the meantime, the gulls searched for his bearskin and found it attached to a carriage. The polar bear king fought Woof and slew him, and afterwards he got his real fur back. I am one of the king's two polar bear cubs. I have a younger brother named Qarasaq, who is four years younger. We polar bears live in a huge ice palace located in Greenland. Lots of polar bears live in our icy northern kingdom, but no penguins live there (except in the zoo). We live happily in the ice flows, We are concerned about global warming, as well as the affects it has on polar bears. If we don't take action, then someday there won't be any polar bears. That's why it's important to save the bears - and be mindful of that carbon dioxide that's stinking up the place! Who wouldn't want to save polar bears? After all, we're cute and cuddly. But anyway, enough of that. I'm the heir to my father's throne. He altered the succession so that the oldest cub gets the throne regardless of gender, which makes me happy, although Qarasaq is a little annoyed about it. I'm going to be the polar bear queen once my old man passes away. I'm looking forward to it. Sure, I'll be skinned and stuck with a feather coat, but that's okay. Polar bears are very hardy, and they're willing to survive anything. While I'm at home, I love swimming, ice fishing, and hunting for seals. During the hunting season, us polar bears go down to Labrador to get a bite of the juiciest seals. Of course, those pesky hunters get in the way, but I know how to scare them off. After all, polar bears are stronger than people. Ever After High is nice, but it's kinda hot there. Luckily, there's a nearby animal sanctuary that built an igloo for me so I can stay there. Lots of the students think I'm weird since I'm a polar bear. They also complain about us eating seals. But I don't care, since I'm a polar bear! Grrrr! Trivia *Qooqqa's surname means "polar bear" in Greenlandic. *Qooqqa loves the fact that her name has three Q's. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Bears Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie